Por la segunda
by Eme-sylvestris
Summary: Comprar cosas por impulso no suele ser buena idea, y más aún cuando ni siquiera son para ti. Si además, la persona a la que piensas dárselo está a punto de embarcarse en una misión suicida, probablemente se acabe convirtiendo en dinero malgastado.
**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

 **Aquí _Eme sylvestris_ , una de las dos escritoras del proyecto ANNEXo de Realidad que de vez en cuando trabaja en solitario. Hasta ahora en esta cuenta sólo había publicado algunos pequeños fics en inglés, frutos de los request que me habían hecho en Tumblr.**

 **El 19 de abril es el cumpleaños de Michelle, y estuve pensando todo el día en hacer algo en su honor. Lamentablemente estuve ocupada con otras cosas y no pude, pero me fui a la cama con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Así que esta mañana, aunque fuese ya un día después, aprovechando que tengo que comerme una hora de viaje (cuando no más) para ir a trabajar, me puse a escribir en el tren (Consejito del día: tener _Microsoft Office_ instalado en el móvil es muy útil xD).**

 **Lo que iba a ser un fic cortito se acabó alargado un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero me he quedado contenta con el resultado. Espero que os guste y aunque ea con retraso ¡Feliz cumpleaños Michelle!**

* * *

Lo había comprado por impulso. Pasó por delante de un escaparate, lo vio y sin pararse a pensar en qué haría con él entró en la tienda, preguntó el precio y pagó sin siquiera haber escuchado la cifra. Cuando llegó a la base de la U-NASA y ya más calmado vio el ticket, y se alegró de que por lo menos no hubiera sido caro. Pero aunque no se hubiese gastado mucho dinero seguiría siendo dinero perdido si lo dejaba escondido en una bolsa debajo de la cama. Además sus compañeros ya le habían preguntado más de una vez que era eso que cuidaba con tanto mimo y viéndose incapaz de decir la verdad se había puesto a la defensiva. Como resultado, ahora no se atrevía a dejarlo en la habitación sin más. Si cotilleaban dentro de la bolsa y veían lo que era se reirían de él.

\- Akari, tío, que no te lo vamos a robar- le recriminó Marcos, tras verle comprobar por tercera vez en lo que iba de día que la bolsa seguía en su sitio.

\- No es eso...

\- ¿Entonces es que está vivo y puede salir corriendo?- tanteó Alex.

\- Es un regalo, y no para vosotros- refunfuñó - Así que dejadlo ahí.

Y no mentía. Lo había comprado como regalo, aunque todavía no había juntado el valor suficiente como para dárselo a la persona en cuestión. Sólo con un primer vistazo resultaba obvio para quién era, y por eso preferiría que nadie se enterase. Porque ¿quién más que no fuese ella apreciaría una hormiga de peluche? Probablemente muy pocas personas. Y dudaba mucho que hubiese alguien más en esa tripulación que pudiese gustarle además de Michelle. De hecho a veces hasta dudaba de que le fuese a gustar a ella. Creía conocerla lo suficiente como para tener idea de sus gustos, o al menos, parte de ellos. Pero se sentía muy presuntuoso cuando lo pensaba ¿realmente congeniaban tanto como parecía o eran sólo desvaríos de su loca imaginación? Farfulló maldiciones en japonés para sí mismo y se levantó de la cama, en la cual llevaba sentado desde que habían vuelto de ducharse tras el entrenamiento de la tarde. Marcos y Alex le miraron evidentemente divertidos por su desplante, y tras cuestionarles con un gesto con la cabeza, optó por salir de allí lo más dignamente que pudo. No fue hasta que estaba en la puerta de la cafetería de la base que se dio cuenta de su error. Había dejado la bolsa sin vigilancia, con sus amigos ávidos por saber más y con ganas de tomarle el pelo. Fijo que iban a mirar dentro. Como si no le pinchasen la lo suficiente con Michelle encima les daba más razones para ello. Por la noche iban a estar insoportables.

Entró en la cafetería rezongando para sí creyendo que estaba solo. Estaban a finales de febrero y quedaban 4 días para que ANNEX partiese a Marte. En la base se había propagado la histeria colectiva y apenas se veía gente por algún sitio que no fuesen los entrenamientos y reuniones obligatorias. El resto del tiempo los que podían aprovechaban para despedirse de familia y amigos, y los que no, para descansar tirados en la cama mirando al techo y probablemente más sumidos en sus pensamientos de lo que su cara pudiese indicar.

\- Akari- se sobresaltó dando un bote en el sitio. No se esperaba que hubiese nadie, y menos aún ella de entre todas las personas.

\- Michelle... - murmuró respondiendo torpemente al saludo con la mano que ella le hizo

\- ¿Tú también tienes hambre? Yo voy a morir de inanición- bufó- No sé cómo pretenden que sobrevivamos cuando la hora de la comida y de la cena están tan separadas- frunció el ceño y le dio un bocado al sándwich que tenía en la mano- Entra y sírvete- le dijo señalándole la puerta que daba a la cocina y en la que se leía "sólo personal" - Yo me responsabilizo.

\- En realidad venía a por algo de la máquina.

\- Tonterías. Eso no llena, ven.

Se comió lo que le quedaba de un bocado y saltó al suelo desde el mostrador en el que estaba sentada. Akari la siguió con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, olvidándose momentáneamente de la bolsa, del regalo y del cachondeo que se traerían con él sus amigos. Cruzaron la puerta sin mucha discreción y Michelle se dirigió con paso decidido a una enorme nevera que abrió sin titubear.

\- Hay yogures, queso, verduras, leche... Hasta cerveza, y esto debe ser la cena de hoy- sacó un recipiente bastante grande y lo olisqueó- Está hecho con los restos de la comida de ayer - indicó, volviéndolo a dejar en su sitio- Bueno ¿qué te apetece?

\- ¿Sinceramente? - cuestionó con cierta duda, ella asintió - Patatas fritas con bacon y queso

\- Joder, no podías conformarte con unas galletas, no - sacudió la cabeza como negando, pero en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa- Está bien, lo prepararemos.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No hace falta! - movió las manos con nerviosismo- Me apetece, pero me como un yogur y ya- se acercó a la encimera junto a la que estaba ella y tamborileó con los dedos en si superficie- Es sólo un capricho, me da igual.

\- No, me has dado ganas a mí también así que responsabilízate- tras rebuscar en un armario dejó ante él un puñado de patatas y un cuchillo- Pela

Tras unos segundos en los que lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue mirar lo que había frente a él con cierta confusión, un capirotazo en la frente le hizo reaccionar y se puso a la tarea.

\- Eso ha dolido- se quejó mientras le quitaba la piel a una patata

\- Las cucarachas no van a ser tan consideradas- espetó mientras terminaba de sacar ingredientes de la nevera

Un silencio denso se formó entre ellos. Se oía el sonido del cuchillo pelando, y los golpes que daba Michelle al cortar el bacon sobre una tabla de madera. La realidad acababa de caer obre Akari como una losa. En tan sólo 4 días irían a Marte ¡Marte! No era un viaje a una ciudad cercana, o ni siquiera a un país al otro lado del Atlántico, o del Pacífico. Iban a ir a otro planeta, y ni siquiera era un viaje de placer, se trataba de una misión suicida. Quizás no volviesen a la Tierra, él, o ella, o directamente ninguno de los dos. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No quería ni imaginare lo desgarrador que le resultaría perderla. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Estarían en el mismo escuadrón y él era su mano derecha, por lo que estaría siempre con ella. No es como si Michelle necesitase protección pero…igualmente se prometió a sí mismo no dejar que le pasase nada malo.

\- ¿Sabes?- dijo Michelle de repente, dejando de cortar por un momento – Tengo hasta ganas de ir, toda mi vida ha girado en torno a ello.

\- Marte es el enemigo de tu padre- parafraseó recordado lo que ella les había dicho al mostrarles una cucaracha por primera vez. Se giró hacia él con cierto desconcierto, cuestionándole con la mirada- Me acuerdo de todo lo que dices- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, queriendo quitarle importancia.

\- Es verdad, lo es…- suspiró- Siento que mi vida por fin va a empezar y que he estado en el banquillo hasta ahora, preparándome para este momento.

\- Tienes más vida que eso, Michelle- le dijo con total seriedad, ella sonrió pero era evidente en su expresión que no estaba de acuerdo con él.

Continuaron cocinando, cambiando la conversación a temas menos trascendentales pero más cómodos para ambos. Ella le habló sobre lo pesado que estaba Shokichi desde hacía unas semanas. Nunca le había gustado la idea de que ella fuese a Marte, y su insistencia para convencerla de que no se subiese a ANNEX había sido tal los últimos días que Michelle había llegado a retirarle la palabra a su capitán. Conforme hablaban, a la cabeza de Akari volvió la bolsa con la hormiga de peluche que seguía debajo de su cama (o eso esperaba). Y en ese momento, mientras la miraba remover las patatas en la sartén, cayó en la cuenta de algo tan tremendamente obvio que no sabía cómo no se había percatado antes. Gracias a ello conseguiría solucionar su problema con la hormiga de peluche de un plumazo.

\- Michelle ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- ella lo miró alzando una ceja, con incertidumbre

\- El 19 de abril, ¿por?

\- Curiosidad…oh espera- la miró con algo de lástima- Entonces es mientras estemos en Marte- ella asintió, distraída.- No vas a poderlo celebrar.

\- No pasa nada, no lo celebro desde que era una niña- comentó con total tranquilidad.

\- Pues este año lo celebraremos ¡aunque sea a millones de kilómetros de Tierra!- decidió, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con firmeza.

\- Si quieres llevamos gorritos de papel y se los ponemos a las cucarachas- le tomó el pelo, manteniendo una expresión tan seria que Akari llegó a dudar si estaba bromeando o no

\- Pues quizá lo haga….

\- Idiota- resopló ella, sonriendo.

En aquel entonces, no sospechaba lo a fuego que se grabaría esa conversación en su cerebro. Pero lo cierto era que casi 40 días después, cuando acababan de llegar a Marte y el _Plan Delta_ les había hecho abandonar ANNEX, esas frases se repetían en su cabeza como si de una canción veraniega se tratase. Y tampoco podía olvidarse de esa hormiga de peluche, que había envuelto con todo el cuidado que fue capaz y escondido en el poco equipaje que les era permitido llevar en la nave. Hasta había hablado con Shokichi de hacer una pequeña celebración el día del cumpleaños de Michelle, tal y como habían hecho con el de Alex, pero ahora parecía que iba a ser imposible. No estaba la situación como para pensar en celebraciones. Pero aun así, pese que no pudiesen celebrarlo y aunque el regalo que le había comprado probablemente ya habría sido destrozado por las cucarachas, Akari siguió contando los días desde su aterrizaje. Ya que no podía darle nada de lo que había preparado para ella, por lo menos quería felicitarla. Y así lo hizo.

Poco podía imaginarse él, cuando la felicitó mientras estaban agotados, apalizados y cubiertos de sangre, moratones, magulladuras y polvo, que el mismo día que celebraban su nacimiento, iba a perderla. Él mismo se lo había dicho…

 _Morir el mismo día que naciste, es demasiado triste. Morir sin haber amado a nadie, es muy deprimente. Por lo menos hoy, aunque sólo sea por un día ¡quiero que vivas!_

Quién coño se había creído que era. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan presuntuoso? Había sido por su culpa. Por ser un temerario, un imbécil, un niñato… por intentar hacerse el héroe ante la mujer de corazón más noble que jamás había conocido. Ella había intentado protegerle, y ahora yacía en sus brazos… Fría, inmóvil, empapada por la lluvia que no dejaba de caer sobre ellos y que arrastraba la sangre que salía a borbotones de su pecho desde esa horrible herida que había intentado cerrar inútilmente. Dijo que la protegería, se prometió que cuidaría de ella, y en lugar de ello estaba perdiendo la vida el mismo día que la obtuvo porque fue ella la que lo protegió a él.

\- Ah… ¿Michelle? Esto no puede ser verdad. Espera…no te vayas

A cada segundo se le iba más la cabeza. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, no a ella, no a él. No, murmuraba para sí mismo. ¡NO! Se gritaba interiormente sintiendo como su alma se desgarraba. No, no, no, no, no, se repetía en su cabeza, que cada vez parecía alejarse más y más de la realidad en la que se encontraba. Sentía su sangre bullir, y la ira homicida, en el más literal sentido de la palabra, estalló en él. Y perdió la noción del tiempo, de sí mismo y de todo aquello que lo rodeaba. Durante minutos ni pensó, ni sintió, ni padeció…lo único que podía hacer era atacar, cegado por la rabia y completamente colérico. Era como su cada uno de los poros de su piel le rogara impregnarse con la sangre del desgraciado que la había arrebatado de su lado. Ya no había rastro de la hormiga de peluche, ni del cumpleaños, ni de la conversación en la cocina acompañados del calor de la sartén friendo patatas. En su cabeza sólo había sitio para el odio.

Cuando por fin volvió a la realidad, se topó con que esta seguía siendo tan dura como antes de perder la cabeza. Ella estaba aún inmóvil y fría, y la sangre, aunque ya no salía a borbotones, manchaba su piel pese a que la lluvia no dejaba de caer sobre ellos. Era como si hasta el mismo Marte, llorase su pérdida. Y dejándose atrapar con la deprimente atmósfera del planeta Rojo que ya no era tal, lloró. Lloró al ver su cuerpo sin vida. Lloró cuando Eva le dijo que había esperanzas. Lloró cuando aun así no conseguía revivirla. Lloró cuando se los llevaron a Kuzuryu y a punto estuvieron de separarlos. Lloró protegiendo su cadáver suplicando que la dejasen tranquila…pero no sólo lloró de tristeza. Lágrimas de alegría cubrieron su rostro al verla despertarse e increparle por darle un supuesto beso. Pero sin duda, cunado más lloró por ella, fue después. Una vez en el _Frontier Spirit,_ de vuelta a la Tierra y teniéndola frente a él, fue cuando se derrumbó.

Tras un primer encuentro bastante agitado entre todos, las cosas parecían haberse calmado. Los heridos más graves estaban siendo tratados de urgencia, y a los demás les estaban haciendo un chequeo para evitar disgustos. Por insistencia, tanto de él como de Eva, Michelle había sido una de las primeras en ser revisada por Erika, que tras dar el visto bueno la animó a darse una ducha caliente y cambiarse de ropa y la mujer no se hizo de rogar. Eva también le presionó a él para que se dejase echar un vistazo y un poco a regañadientes, aceptó. A la ducha caliente y cambiarse de ropa fue a lo que no le puso pegas.

Ya limpio y aseado, enfundado en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra, estaba de vuelta para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos cuando la vio. En una habitación vacía con un gran ventanal desde el cual se veía el cielo estrellado del espacio exterior, parecía estar contando uno a uno todos los cuerpos celestes que recogía su mirada. Con el pelo húmedo, la piel limpia y unos pantalones como los que él llevaba, pero acurrucada en una sudadera. La vio llevarse los dedos al pecho, en la zona en la cual tenía la herida, pasando los dedos distraídamente por su superficie por encima de la ropa. Seguramente quedaría una cicatriz. Entró sin apartar la mirada de ella, no podía ni creerse que estuviera allí. Frente a él. Viva. Si la tocaba ahora su piel estaría caliente, su cuerpo no estaba rígido sino que se movía con soltura, ya no había sangre que la manchase, ni nubes que llovieran llorando por ella. Se acercó con intención de saludarla y entonces todo le sobrevino de golpe. Arrancó a llorar de forma incontrolada, y prefiriendo pedir perdón que permiso se acercó a ella de una zancada y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella se quedó estática un instante pero reaccionó devolviéndole el gesto, provocando que su llanto se incrementase aún más. Lloró como un niño, sujetándose a ella con fuerza, dejando que sus nudillos emblanqueciesen por amarrarse a Michelle como temiendo que la alejasen de él de nuevo.

\- Tranquilo Akari- le susurró con la voz más dulce que jamás había oído en ella- Sigo aquí.

Sintió sus piernas flaquear y sin soltarla acabó de rodillas en el suelo arrastrándola con él. Lloró sobre su hombro, descargando en forma de llanto todo el miedo que había sentido cuando creía que la iba a perder. Le estaba temblando tanto el pulso que llegó a pensar que perdería el control de sí mismo otra vez. Pero no lo hizo. El calor de su cuerpo, su voz, y los brazos que le rodeaban eran demasiado placenteros como para perder la cabeza. Una vez se calmó se quedaron sentados en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared tras ellos, hablando entre susurros de todo y nada. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo alusión a la forma en la cual se agarraron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, hasta que oyeron los pasos de alguien acercarse por el pasillo y se soltaron inmediatamente. Él le acabó confesando que le había comprado un regalo que quería darle por su cumpleaños. Ella le llamó idiota, pero le dedicó una sonrisa tan bonita y tan sincera, acompañada de una mirada con los ojos brillantes y unas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, que Akari estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de emoción otra vez.

Y fue en ese mismo instante que Akari decidió algo que no llegó a consultar con ella y que estuvo repitiendo el resto de los años de su vida. Incluso aunque ella le insistiese con que no hacía falta y que la ponía en un compromiso. Era de las pocas ocasiones en las cuales él se permitía el lujo de ignorar lo que le decía y hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Tanto si podía dárselos cara a cara, como si tenía que enviárselos por correo, o a través de terceras personas. Daba igual en qué punta del Universo estuviesen cada uno, de una forma u otra siempre lo lograba. Cada 19 de abril, ya lloviese, helase, granizase o hiciese un Sol de de justicia, Michelle recibía dos regalos de su parte. Uno por la primera vez que nació, y otro, por la segunda.


End file.
